Mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and other types of mobile computing devices, are becoming increasingly popular for a variety of purposes. In some cases, mobile devices, such as smartphones, make people's lives easier by allowing them to connect with various applications and complete different tasks quickly. For example, users may employ mobile devices in personal and business settings to manage their work, connect with others, manage finances, participate in social media, play games, navigate to various destinations, and the like.
Users may utilize their mobile devices while at home, at work, at the grocery store, or even while commuting. That is, it may become more prevalent for users to employ their mobile devices while driving in their vehicles. Users may operate their mobile devices while driving to and from several destinations. For example, a driver may have a busy schedule at work and may use his or her phone to prepare for his or her work day and/or navigate to one or more locations for various meetings. In another example, a driver may have various errands to do and may use his or her mobile device to navigate to locations for each errand using his or her mobile phone.
Ultimately, users may depend on a variety of mobile applications (e.g., applications designed specifically for use with specially designed mobile device operating systems) while driving in order to navigate directions, listen to music, communicate with others, access their calendars before a busy work day, or for other varying services provided by the mobile applications. Unfortunately, many of the mobile applications require users to enter a relatively large amount of user information, and the mobile applications might not be able to learn patterns from the user's behaviors or environment in order to provide accurate and intuitive services that are customized to each user.
In some cases, it may be beneficial for users to have access to a customized service that provides navigation for users while driving and enhances each user's driving experience with their mobile devices. As such, new systems, methods, and devices may be desired to leverage the capabilities of mobile devices in providing navigation to users in an improved and efficient manner.